Classes (Doom
Classes are an innovation that appeared in the sequel to Doom & Destiny: "Doom & Destiny: Advanced". The heroes start the game with what can be called "initial classes" at the very beginning. These are: Nerd (Francis), Hipster (Mike), Athlete (Johnny) and Geek (Nigel). After they complete the tutorial, they receive their first or initial class. Each hero can play one of four roles in the team. Players can customize the dynamics of the party by selecting a combination of classes for the party. Each class has different powers, equipment and primary attributes. The class equipped by a hero will have an impact on the attributes of the character to fit the role played by character when the class is equipped. Each hero has his own classes in his arsenal, including the main ones (obtained at the beginning of the game), each of which, in addition to its unique powers, also has a special ability, such as finding secrets (Rogue), or belching at noblemen (Barbarian). __TOC__ Hero Classes Francis Johnny Mike Nigel Changing Classes ClassSelection1.png ClassSelection2.png ClassSelection3.png Class selection is made at the (also known as "checkpoints"). To change classes, interact with the crystal, select the hero, then the class you'd like to equip and finally select "Equip". You can also equip different cosplays for your heroes at this screen by selecting "Change Cosplay". Unlocking New Classes In order to unlock additional classes, you will need to find two things for each class: *the spirit for that class. *the urn in which to keep the spirit. This information is explained on the Urns & Spirits page and on each of the class pages. These urns and spirits are found in various areas throughout the world. You may come across these while you complete the main quest, or you may have to go out of your way to find them in some cases. The most likely order is to first find the urn and then find the spirit. If you happen to find the spirit before finding the urn, a type of note will be created in your inventory: a memory. Once you find the urn to capture this spirit, you can simply re-visit the spirit according to the location described in the memory. You can view all of the urns and memories you've collected from the menu (MENU > Inventory > Urns). Once both the urn and the spirit have been found, the new class will be unlocked! Affinity Levels Doom & Destiny: Advanced introduces the notion of affinity levels. These define the amount of powers your heroes can use simultaneously and which powers can be used. At affinity level 1, your heroes can use 1 active skill. As you increase the affinity levels of your classes, you will unlock more useful/powerful powers and more slots, until you reach a maximum of 12 slots at Affinity Lv 20 (4 active slots, 4 passive slots, 4 item slots). To upgrade the classes' affinity levels, you will need different tiers of gems. As you progress through the storyline, your hero's affinity classes can be improved from time to time as you accumulate more and more nuggets, shards and gems. As the affinity level is increased, new active/passive/item skill slots will open. Keep in mind that character levels are not the same as affinity levels. Character levels have an impact on your attributes according to the amount of battle experience you've accumulated while affinity levels define your mastery of a particular class; which and how many powers you can use. Each class has to be upgraded separately and is completely unrelated to character levels. Interesting facts *Initial classes (Athlete, Geek, Hipster, and Nerd) and their powers can only be used at the beginning of the game at Benjamin's House. These classes cannot be selected again at the crystals from Chapter 1 onwards. *To use the powers of the standard classes, you must carefully collect all the required artifacts in Benjamin's basement. *Descriptions of classes such as Barbarian (Johnny), Cleric (Mike), Chef (Francis) and Wizard (Nigel) are available only when choosing a hero at the beginning of the game. The remaining 3 classes do not have any descriptions. *Francis is the only one who gets two classes by default. *Nigel was the only hero to have 2 classes in his arsenal as at version 2.3.4.0. In later updates, he became the first hero to have 4 classes to choose from. He is also the only who received a new class ("summoner") without having to look for its urn and its spirit. *The artwork for Mike and Nigel's classes appear against a circular background. For Johnny and Francis, a square corresponding to each hero's color appears in the background. Classes Changelogs *2.7.5.1 - Affinity level cap was increased to Lv 20. *2.7.4.0 - Added affinity Lv 16 for the following classes: Wizard, Necromancer, Knight, Bard, Pirate, Black Knight, Warrior, Thief, Ranger and Chef. The following classes recieved improved passive powers: Knight, Wizard and Ranger. *2.3.4.0 - The Necromancer class has been added to the game, a description has been added to all classes. *2.3.2.1 - The Necromancer class for Nigel is not in the game, but items are already being sold in Boneburg. ru:Классы_Героев_в_Doom_&_Destiny:_Advanced Category:Classes (Do&De:Adv)